The Voice, Harry Styles Fanfiction
by Iluvharrystyles
Summary: American girl Madison does not know who the famous Harry Styles is...
1. Chapter 1

The Voice, Chapter One

"Turn it up!" Maddy yelled happily as we drove 70mph down a 40mph road.

Once Maddy yelled at Jessica to turn up the music, she did as said. We were listening to party rock anthem and it was pretty much our theme song. The girls and I were driving to our hangout that was recently taken from us since they were doing a music video there for some band. Now that the place was empty we have our place back. Maddy, Jessica and I were seven years old when we found this place coming home from school. We made a pack here that as much as we can we have to come here and tell each other everything. And that pack hasn't been broken since.

"Were here!" Jessica shrieked happily.

We ran out of the car to the little hutch resting on the side with benches and a fire pit. All of us threw our stuff on the ground laughing at each other. I plopped down on the bench pulling out my iPod and wireless iDock to play music. Once I finished hooking everything up, I turned to face the lake down the steep hill. I looked up at the tree facing the water with a rope attached to it.

"I'm going to go have some fun ladies…" I said mischievously.

I began running towards the rope, latching onto it. I began running as fast as I could jumping onto the rope. The rope and I flung forwards going at a steady pace. Whenever I was on this rope, I felt like I was flying through the sky into the clouds. I felt free…

_Harry's POV:_

I've been scavenging through my bag for the past hour searching for my iPhone. Somehow all of my stuff just suddenly disappears into oblivion. I ran into the kitchen seeing the boys rummaging through all the food we had since there was nothing else to do. Our Manager David is not letting us out of our temporary apartment due having fans outside. I was very shocked because I didn't expect so many American girls knew us and our music.

"Shit..." I cursed under my breath.

"What is it Hazzz?" Louis asked holding a can of Pepsi.

"I forgot my god damn phone at the lake!" I said in a pissed tone.

All the boys looked at each other happily cheering and jumping up and down.

"Now what is so good about that?" I asked.

"We get to leave this place to get your phone! David said leave only in case of an emergency! I count this as one so let's get the hell out of here!" Liam said grabbing the keys to the car.

All the guys and I ran out seeing cameras and screaming fans trying to get our autographs. We avoided signing any autographs running into the car darting off at 50mph. Niall put in our new album Up All Night playing all the songs on it. Louis soon climbed onto my lap in the back chatting with Zayn.

"Louis you such a perv…"Zayn said. All of us began cracking up at Zayn's joke.

Suddenly we reached the lake where a car was parked. We all thought it was paparazzi but we were wrong. There were two girls looking up at something that I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Yeah Madison!" The girl with the red hair screamed.

I could finally tell what they were looking at. The girl named Madison was swinging on a rope over the lake laughing her ass off. I couldn't get a good look at her face at all. All I could see was long brown straight hair flying all over the place. I took my mind off the girls scavenging for my phone. I heard a car pull up next to mine and the guys. Guys are age poured out with beer in the hands.

"Hey Madison!" One of them yelled. She didn't hear them. The girls that were watching her got a scared expression on their faces running to their stuff, grabbing Madison's as well. The guy that shouted her name started climbing up the tree that she was swinging on.

"Hazzz we should get out of here, it doesn't look good." Niall said pulling my arm. I yanked it back still watching that guy.

Suddenly he pulled out a knife and began cutting the rope. I could see Madison's eyes widen and she screamed frantically. The rope flew into the winter cold lake, pulling Madison down as well. I began running as fast as I could sliding down the steep flat cliff.

"Harry what the fuck are you doing!" Liam yelled at me as I dived into the water.

I kept my eyes closed underwater looking for Madison. My hand touched something smooth and delicate. I knew it was her right away. I wrapped an arm around her waist bringing her up to the smooth cliff beginning to catch my breath.

"Call 911!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

I starred at her face, not just a face a beautiful and delicate face like an angel. My hand stroked her pale face softly. She was still breathing but she was cold as ice. Louis and Niall slid down to see if we are okay.

"Let's get you guys up there." Niall said.

I swiftly picked up Madison bridal style carrying her up the steep cliff waiting for the ambulance to arrive. The guys that were here before left before they could get caught or get in trouble. I placed her on the grass, removing my jacket and putting it under her head. Her eyes soon began to bat open. She had beautiful blue eyes that were hypnotizing. Madison had a confused expression on her face because she didn't know who I was.

"Madison!" Her friends screamed after her.

I got up from the ground walking over to the guys who stood there motionless. All of them began giving me a cheeky smile, which made me roll my eyes. This will be a fun six months…

Madison's POV:

"Madison are you okay! We called an ambulance already!" Jessica screamed.

I began to sit myself up looking at my surroundings. The rope was now resting at the bottom of the lake where it will be until the world comes to an end. I wrapped my arms around my freezing body not being able to speak. I turned my head to the left seeing a group of boys chatting except for one. The one who had the curly brown hair and green eyes. The one that saved me from my death. I began to try to stand up but then I fell back down.

"Sweets take it easy." Maddy said handing me her jacket.

"Wha-what happened?" I asked slowly.

"Derek came, and he cut the rope. Then that boy over there pretty much risked his life to save you." Maddy said.

"You alright there miss?" A man with a very attractive English accent asked.

I turned my head to see the man who saved me from my doom. A little smile came across my face.

"Call me Madison, and thank you…"


	2. Chapter 2

The Voice, Chapter Two

"You're welcome, and the name is Harry Styles." He replied in his deep British accent.

The ambulance soon arrived, running over to myself and Harry. The men picked me up putting me into a stretcher to the ambulance. Harry sat down inside as they examined him to see if everything is okay. Jessica and Maddy stayed by my side the whole time and making some glances at Harry's gang. A blanket was wrapped around my body as the workers kept examining me everywhere.

"Alright miss, you're okay. Next time be smart about what you do…" they said.

I rolled my eyes at them standing up slowly. As soon as I stood up I began falling down instantly. A pair of hands caught me at my waist lifting me back up. I turned around to see Harry still having his hands on my waist. He noticed and pulled away slowly.

"Thank you again." I said sweetly.

"You're welcome hun." Harry said.

We stood there silently looking at each other. I began to blush looking down at the dirt floor resting beneath my feet. My heart began to race frantically at the sight of Harry staring at me. To take me out of my daze, a car drove up quickly. My mother came out of the car running over to me wrapping me in her arms.

"Mom I'm fine…" I said.

"What the hell did I tell you about that rope? You know you're not a allowed to be on it!" My mom franticly screamed at me.

The rope caused the death of many people over the past fifty years, including my deceased brother Andrew. I blame myself though because I'm the one who brought him here. My older brother fell off plunging into the side of cliff. He died instantly.

"You know why I'm worried! I could have lost another child due to that!" She yelled at me again. "Lets go."

"Wait mom, I need to get my stuff." I said running over to the shack.

Harry soon followed me over helping me grab my things. I looked up and smiled taking out a pen from my tote bag from Victoria's Secret. I rolled up the sleeve on his arm, writing down seven digits.

"Call me." I said kissing him on the cheek before running over to my mom.

_Harry's POV_

When she kissed me on the cheek, my cheeks became a rosy red. All the guys came over to me having a confused look on their faces. My fingers ran through my curly brown locks losing my train of thought. Louis slapped my directly in the face grabbing my attention.

"What the hell was that for?" I asked rudely.

"You know why! You were gawking over that girl whoever she was…"Louis said.

"Her name is Madison, and no I wasn't. I was briefly observing her." I said winking.

Louis, Zayn, Niall, Liam, and I walked back to our car hopping in. As before Louis sat on my lap making stupid comments on things that didn't even make sense.

"So Harry, you fancy that girl…what's her name? Madison right?" Liam asked.

"I do not know what you are talking about…" I said cautiously.

"Stop lying!" Niall yelled.

"I'm not…"

"Harry…" Zayn said.

I stayed quiet the whole ride back to our apartment. I made a promise to myself that I won't get involved with her. It's too risky to me and her. I don't want her going through what I did. The paparazzi, fans, and the worst…haters. I've experienced it and I don't want her getting all of this hate mail saying they want her to die in a hole. I remembered when I looked up Harry Shit; there were just pages of hate messages.

"Harry!" Louis screamed.

"What!" I yelled.

"Were here you nit, quit your daydreaming of Madison and get your ass out of the car!" Louis said pulling me out.

Before we entered the building we signed a few autographs and took little photos with some of the fans. It was nice being the fans because they make you feel important and good about yourself.

_Madison's POV_

As we were driving home from the lake, I turned on the radio hearing a song called_ One Thing_. I noticed the change in voice and one really made my heart dance inside. It goes 'Shot me out of the sky…You're my kryptonite…You keep making me weak…. Frozen and can't breathe.' I couldn't help the smile that came across my face.

"What's with the smile on your face?" My mother Jackie asked.

"No reason." I said.

"And that was the famous band, 'One Direction'! Better get tickets ladies and gentlemen, they are worth seeing! Now…." The announcer said

One Direction…I thought to myself. I've never heard of the band nor have my best friends. The rest of the car ride was silent all the way home. Once my mother and I were home, I ran upstairs into my personal bathroom to take a shower. I washed my hair with honey vanilla shampoo and conditioner, and then shaved my legs. Once I finished, I ran into my room throwing on my sweats and a very tight white tank top, lying on my bed. I decided to look up One Direction on my laptop seeing who they really are. But then my phone began to buzz.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey its erm Harry." Harry said.

"Oh hey, well thank you again. You're like my savior."

"It was nothing really…"

"Still thank you."

"I was wondering if you wanted to maybe hangout sometime. Maybe lunch tomorrow?" He asked.

"A girl needs to go to school you know." I said giggling.

"Well tomorrow is Friday. So do you want to accompany me for dinner tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, I would like that."

"Tomorrow it is then. Text me your address when you can. Good Night Madison."

"Good night Harry."

I lay down on my bed again having a little smile on my face. Now that I think of it, I think I have a sort of Crush on Harry. His brunette curly locks of hair, his perfect emerald green eyes, his very tone and fit body. The more I think of it, the more I like him. He seemed perfects to me, just perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

The Voice, Chapter Three

I woke up the next morning to pans falling all over the place. I groaned softly, making my way out my warm and comfy bed going into my bathroom. I washed my face of all the germs resting upon it beginning to apply my makeup not including foundation. People say I don't need it, and I agree. Once I finished doing all of my makeup, I put my hair up in a messy bun also brushing my pearly whites for three minutes. I soon changed into my jeans from American eagle, then into my Lavin Striped silk-satin one-shoulder top.

"Madison, come down breakfast is ready!" My mom called from down stairs.

I grabbed my bag and jacket from my coat rack, walking down the stairs into the kitchen. My mom was making the usual, eggs with bacon and her morning coffee. I walked to the fridge grabbing the orange juice pouring it into a little cup. I sat down at our little kitchen bar, taking out my iPhone. One missed message.

Styles, What is your address and when should I pick you up?

Reply, 47 Carter Drive, and what time you feel comfortable with.

"Who are you texting dear?" Mom asked.

"Just a friend and I am going out to dinner tonight." I said.

"Okay dear and your father won't be coming home this weekend…" She said sadly.

My dad Jonathan works all the time, 24/7. It's not like he doesn't love me, he does love me more than anything. My dad owns the car brand the Cadillac which has now become very, very popular. He works a lot to make sure everything is done right, and precisely. Mom placed a plate of bacon and eggs in front of me and I began to eat. It was now 7:30 twenty minutes before school starts. I poured the orange juice down my throat, running to the door.

"Bye mum!" I yelled as I ran out to my car.

I got into my car, putting the key into ignition also putting on my seatbelt. I sped off out of the driveway to the main road. I drove at 50mph on a 30mph for ten minutes before I reached the school. I parked my car in a space walking to the front doors of the school. Jessica and Maddy stood there waiting for me.

"Sorry guys, I didn't realize the time." I said.

"Don't worry; we got seven minutes before we have to be in English." Jess said as we all walked into the building.

I took out my phone to turn it off but then it said another missed message. I opened my phone seeing a text from harry saying he will pick me up at six, and also to dress nice. I rolled my eyes as I turned off my phone making my way to my locker. I opened my locker putting my bag in and coat, putting my phone in a secret compartment in my locker. As I got my books from my locker, some slammed my locker shut as hard as possible. Derek.

"She lives!" He yelled. I tried to walk away but then he slammed me up against my locker.

"What do you want Derek?" I asked rudely.

"First of all do not walk away when I am talking to you. Second of all do not talk like that to me." He said.

"You're not my father."

"But I am the guy you tried to have sex with…." He said raising an eyebrow.

"You know that's not true!" I yelled.

"But everyone else does. See you around whore." Derek said walking away with his group.

Derek is the bad boy of the school, and my ex. Last summer, Derek tried to make me have sex with him, but I refused. I broke up with him as quick as possible, but that was when it got ugly. Derek soon spread a rumor about me making him have sex with me. After that people started calling me a whore, or a slut but not everyone. Some people knew his ways and were on my side. Since then Derek has been trying to make my life a living hell.

"You okay Mads?" Maddy asked.

"Just peachy, let's just get to class." I said sarcastically.

"Okay, let's go then." Jess said as we made our way down the hallway to first period, English.

To get my mind off of what just happened, I kept it on Harry. Whenever I thought of him, I smiled. I just can't wait for tonight. Harry makes me feel safe and secure for some reason that I can't even explain. When I first saw him, I felt a spark go up my spine after seeing those perfect green eyes. Seeing him makes my life feel…feel complete.

_Harry's POV_

"Guys get your lazy asses up! We have to go to an interview in an hour!" David our manager yelled.

I groaned with displeasure, making my way out bed. I walked down the stairs of the apartment almost falling down. Louis and Niall were raiding the fridge as usual eating anything in sight. I fell down on the couch resting in the living room putting on the morning news. The story about Madison came on making me smile just a little. When I saw her picture I smiled happily, also thinking about the date tonight. I absolutely cannot wait till tonight.

"What's with the huge smile on your face?" Zayn asked plopping down on the couch next to me. "Wait I know! It's that girl Madison!"

"Shut up Zayn!" I yelled.

"Both of you shut the hell up!" Liam yelled making his way down the stairs.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Niall said.

"Shut up Niall…." Liam groaned.

We all sat down in the living room flipping through all the channels finding nothing but shit to watch. It became 9:30 and we all agreed to start getting ready for the interview today. I threw on my purple Jack Wills hoodie and a pair of gray trousers. I put on my size 11 dark gray and while Nike's. As usual I did my usual hair do, brushing my teeth as well. I walked down the stairs seeing only Niall and Liam ready.

"How long do they all take?" Niall asked.

"Zayn needs three hours…." I said.

"I heard that!" Zayn yelled coming down the stairs.

Soon Louis came down in his casual apparel and we all walked out of the apartment. We reached the door to outside seeing more paparazzi then there was yesterday. All of them were shouting, 'who was that girl you saved? Or 'Harry are you and that girl in a relationship!' I ignored all the questions making my way last into the car.

"Finally you guys are ready, now driver step on it. Next time you boys better be ready earlier…" David said sternly. "And Harry, they are going to ask you questions about that girl whatever the hell her name is."

"Her name is Madison." I said sternly.

"Okay so about Madison. Just say you were being kind. Also you are not allowed to see her; I find her a distraction already." He said.

"You can't tell me what I can and cannot do."

"I'm your manager and you do as I say. Do not sass me Harry, I know your weaknesses." He said.

I ignored his last words putting headphones into my ears listening to _Free Fallin_ by John Mayer. This song would calm me down easily. Soon, I promised myself that David cannot keep me away from Madison. For some reason I feel like I have a connection with her that I have never felt with anyone else before. She seemed perfect from her perfect blue eyes, to the way her lushes brown hair fell down on her. Madison always makes me smile when I hear her name, to seeing her. I truly cannot wait till tonight.

"Were here Hazzz." Louis said pulling me out of the car.

So many paparazzi were here it was unbearable. The flashes were way too bright for anyone to handle but that's why sunglasses were invented. We all made our way inside avoiding any problems with the paparazzi.

"Welcome boys, I'm Jerry and I will be asking you the questions for the interview. Come with me." Jerry said leading the way to the interview room.

We all sat down in our usual order. Niall, Zayn, Liam, Me, then Louis. Louis always has to sit next to me because of our bromance which is quiet entertaining. Jerry explained what is going to be going on for the interview and we all nodded our heads. The only reason we are doing this interview is to spread the word about One Direction to America. Three…Two…One…Action…

"Hello New York! I'm Jerry Peterson your host for today! I am accompanied by the famous boy band in the UK One Direction! Now we are going to be answering some questions from your fans on twitter, and some of my own. Here is question one, if you did succeed as a band, what would you be doing today?"

"Well, I would be a college student and have a job anywhere I guess." I said.

"I would also be a college student studying to be a teacher." Zayn said proudly.

"Nice answers guys. Here's another question from Ilovecarrotsxoxo. Harry, what do you want in a girl?"

"Well, I love a girl with beautiful eyes and smile. As you also know I like girls with a pretty face like any other boy in the world. Also, the girl needs to have a good personality." I said.

Madison soon popped into my head after I said beautiful eyes. When I see someone's eyes, I really just see hers.

"Very nice Harry. How about you Liam?"

"Well, as Harry said I like a girl with beautiful eyes. I like blue eyes mostly." Liam said.

"Niall?"

"She needs to have an amazing personality and be cute and bubbly." Niall said.

"I like girls who eat carrots and like Lamborghinis." Louis said enthusiastically.

"Nice boys. Here is a question from me to you Harry. Is there anything going on between you and that girl you saved?" Jerry asked and all the boys started giggling.

"Nothing is going on between us. I was just being a good person by helping her out of the water." I said.

"Do you think you want something going on between you two?" He asked.

"No, I barely know the girl." I said. What a lie.

_Madison's POV_

Soon the last bell rang begging everyone's weekend. Maddy, Jessica and I walked to our lockers grabbing our belongings making out way out of the building. I soon parted from them making my way to my car. My phone soon buzzed making me smile. I knew it was Harry and it was.

"Hey Harry." I said smiling.

"Hey, just called to make sure the time is fine for you." Harry said.

"It's fine for me. Where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise, but dress nice." He said.

"Fine…Well I have to go. I'll see you tonight. Bye Harry." I said hanging up.

My heart sang with joy. I got into my car pulling out of my parking space to the main road. I put on the radio listening to _Free Fallin_ by John Mayer. The song made me happy inside and kept me in a relaxing mood. I saw Maddy and Jessica so I decided to honk my horn at them making them jump. I began to laugh and wave to them as I drove away. I drove past an apartment building that had loads of paparazzi surrounding it. I kept my eyes glued to the road getting caught at every red light that was on my way home. Soon I arrived home, seeing my mom ordering new clothes from Black and White.

"You're worse than me mom, I swear…" I said making my way up to my bedroom.

I began to scavenge for a dress in my hell of a mess closet. I began to dig to the bottom of my closet and pulled out something that was absolutely perfect. I found a black party dress that wasn't to short or long. On the left there was a long flowing sleeve, and on the right there was nothing but bareness. I smiled to myself looking at it in the mirror. Just perfect…

_Liam's POV_

I was walking with Louis into town, sneaking away from the paparazzi. Louis kept making retarded comments on everything that we pasted especially on the school. When we were walking closer to the school, two girls were coming our way laughing. One with blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes you could see five miles away. Louis was drooling over her friend with orange colored hair and brown eyes, also having a few freckles on her cheeks. I slapped Louis in the back of the head making him get out of his daze.

"Louis be cool…" I mumbled.

Soon we stopped dead in our tracks and so did the girls. I had a smirk on my face, but as for Louis he has a big smile on his. I rolled my eyes at him, putting my attention to the Blondie. Their faces seemed very familiar.

"Hey girls, have we seen you before?" I asked.

"I think you have. Yesterday at the lake I think." Blondie replied.

"Oh yeah now I remember. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Liam Payne. This is my dumbass friend Louis Tomlinson. Nice to meet you ladies." I said calmly.

"I'm Maddy, and this is one of my best friends Jessica. Nice to meet you guys as well." She replied sweetly.

"Want to come with us into town?" Louis asked finally.

"Sure, why not." Jessica said.

We all soon lined up next to each other chatting away. Louis and Jessica talked the whole way there and Maddy and I as well. She was an amazing girl. Also having the thing I love most about a girl, she has blue eyes. Maddy was also hilarious and a bit of a klutz which made her even more adorable. Soon she almost fell straight on her face, but I caught her instantly. We smiled at each other for a moment before she lifted herself up properly.

"Thanks." She said quietly smiling.

"How about we all get something to eat? Pizza?" Jessica suggested.

"Why not, I love pizza." Louis said excitedly.

"You love everything Louis…" I commented.

"Shut it Liam!" Louis yelled.

We went into the pizza parlor, and order a plan pizza with our drinks. I learned that Maddy and I both love the soda Coke which not many people do. We all got a booth with each other that only fits three people. So we all squished into each other and Maddy was pretty much on my lap. We all were laughing at Louis's jokes the whole time, mostly about carrots and his Bromance with Harry.

"Wait Harry who?" Jessica asked.

"Harry Styles." Louis said.

"He has a crush on your friend Madison. Like a big one. Don't tell him I told you guys that." I said, which was pretty stupid of me.

"Yeah they are going on a date tonight." Louis soon said.

"Thank god." Maddy said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Madison needs someone like him. I'm not going to say why but she does. She's been through a lot and I think Harry is good for since he saved her from her death." She said. "I think she really likes him too."

_Harry's POV_

It was almost time to see Madison. I bet she is going to look beautiful, as always though. But extra beautiful tonight. I rented a black convertible for the night since all we had for a car was the big black van. It was finally 5:45 and I decided to finally take off to her place. I put in my John Mayer album, putting it on low volume. The roads were very quiet and fitted the mood perfectly. I got pasted every red light which brightened my mood even more. I finally reached Madison's house, checking my hair one last time before making my way to her house door. I ringed the doorbell waiting patiently. Soon the door opened slowly revealing Madison. My mouth slightly dropped open, and my eyes widened a little as well.

"Bye mum, I will be home soon." She said to her mom shutting the door.

"You look amazing." I said.

"Not too much right?" Madison asked.

"Perfect." I said.

The gentleman that I am, I opened the car door for her shutting it when she got in. I got in the driver's seat turning the car back on. I put my John Mayer album back on as well. The song _Free Fallin_ came on making me smile.

"She's a good girl, loves her mama

Loves Jesus and America too

She's a good girl, crazy 'bout Elvis

Loves horses and her boyfriend too, yeah yeah

And it's a long day livin' in Reseda

There's a freeway runnin' through the yard

I'm a bad boy 'cause I don't even miss her

I'm a bad boy for breakin' her heart

And I'm free, free fallin', fallin'

And I'm free, free fallin', fallin" Madison sung.

Madison's voice was like an angel that I've never heard before. Her talent could make famous, and I could make that happen, but I'm not going to yet at least. I'm not going to tell her who I really was until the right time and place and that wasn't today.

"You have an amazing voice." I said.

"I don't know, everyone says I do but…" She said quietly.

"Trust me, you do."

"How do I know I can trust you?" Madison asked suspiciously.

"I know good singers when I hear it." I replied.

"When I possibly become famous, then I will believe you."

"Or sooner…"

The rest of the car ride was full of us telling each other about ourselves. I founded out that her favorite song was Free Fallin by John Mayer which explained how she knew the song so well. We also founded out that we both love Italian food, and hate Chinese. Plus we both love the color blue and both dabble in the music industry. I put a blind fold over her eyes, once we were almost at the special place I am still not revealing.

"I swear if I fall, I'm kneeing you in the nuts." She said laughing.

"Oh we will see. You're the one who fell in the water." I said.

"Hey the rope was cut, and second of all you're the idiot who went to save me so I wouldn't be talking." Madison stated. Shit she won.

"Here we are." I said taking off the blindfold.

We were on a mountain cliff facing the water, also watching the sunset. There was a picnic basket resting on a blanket facing the water for us as well.

"You did this?" Madison asked.

"Do you like it?" I asked.

"Love it…" She said smiling.

We sat down on the blanket chatting away. I couldn't stop staring into her crystal blue eyes that shinned up the whole cliff. We soon turned to face the water watching the sunset. I put my arm around her waist as she rested her head on my shoulder. I smiled to myself happily. I tilted her head up slightly as we stared into each other's eyes. I slowly leaned in but we were interrupted by flashes of light behind us.

"Harry Styles is this the mystery girl you saved?" One screamed.

"When will you album 'Up All Night' be out in America?" Someone else screamed.

"Harry Styles when you and your band One Direction will record a new album?" Another screamed.

"Who the hell are you!" Madison yelled.

She arose from the blanket grabbing her bag and running away from myself and the paparazzi. I stood up leaving everything running after her. But when I was out of the crowd she was gone… 


End file.
